


Izumo no heya-2

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь должна была быть НЦа по ИзуРей, но они оказались к такому не готовы. Надеюсь, ещё всё впереди, а пока пусть лежит такое (многообещающее), в качестве продолжения "Izumo no heya".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть второстепенных и не очень хороших персонажей.

Кусанаги поставил последнюю тарелку на место, любовно оглядел начищенную до блеска стойку и подхватил с высокого стула пиджак. Часы показывали половину второго.  
– Прошу простить, но ждать я вас не буду, Мунаката-сан, – проурчал он себе под нос, в последний раз перед выходом проверяя чистоту и порядок в зале.  
Звякнул колокольчик, негромко щёлкнул дверной замок. Подхватив губами из полупустой пачки сигарету, Кусанаги легко сбежал по ступенькам на выложенный брусчаткой тротуар. Дневная жара спала, но в воздухе всё ещё пахло перегретой пылью. На улице не было ни души. Кусанаги щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая крохотный огонёк, и с наслаждением закурил.  
– Ночь прекрасна, когда коротка, – мечтательно протянул он, закидывая пиджак на плечо и направляясь домой. Ночь была, конечно, тепла и приятна, но денёк выдался не из лёгких, и поскорее добраться до кровати Кусанаги хотелось намного сильнее, чем любоваться безлунным небом. Поэтому маршрут он выбрал самый короткий – через дворы.  
Чёткий звук каблуков его туфель поглощала густая темнота, выползающая из подворотен. Кусанаги щелчком отправил окурок по направлению к урне, послав следом за ним маленький сгусток пламени. Докуренная до фильтра сигарета вспыхнула и сгорела, не долетев до урны. Кусанаги ухмыльнулся. Пусть сила, доставшаяся от Микото и Анны, и слабела во всех них, но хватку он всё-таки ещё не растерял.  
На третьем повороте его внимание привлёк отдалённый шум драки. Он бы прошёл мимо, если бы не услышал злобные крики, гулким эхом разносившиеся по двору.  
– Чмошник синезадый!  
– Нравится быть в меньшинстве, а, капитан?  
– Сдохни, очкастый ублюдок!  
Кусанаги тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ну надо же… – пробормотал он, достал из кармана зажигалку и пошёл исполнять долг благородного спасителя синезадого чм… кхм, капитана «Скипетра 4».  
Во дворе царила непроглядная темень. Кусанаги свернул на звук и оказался в тупике с десятком мусорных контейнеров. Он не скрывался, но увлечённые избиением бывшего Синего короля ублюдки (их было пятеро) не услышали его шагов. Приблизившись на достаточное расстояние, Кусанаги щёлкнул зажигалкой, сформировал с десяток простых огненных шариков и метнул в нападавших. Тупик озарился неровным пламенем от вспыхнувшего пластикового контейнера и загоревшейся на людях одежды. Морщась от оглушительных визгов, сыплющихся проклятий и поползшего вонючего дыма от плавящегося пластика, Кусанаги обошёл катавшиеся по земле вопящие тела и присел перед Мунакатой.  
– Предпочли моему скучному обществу садомазо-вечеринку с малолетними бандитами, капитан Мунаката? – светским тоном поинтересовался он, быстро ощупывая избитого Мунакату на предмет серьёзных повреждений.  
– Они были настойчивы, – хрипло ответил тот, живописно раскрасив подбородок вытекшей изо рта кровью, в полумраке казавшейся чёрной. Крики и стоны сзади почти утихли. Кусанаги поспешил привести Мунакату в сидячее положение и резко развернулся – как раз навстречу летящему в него ножу. Лезвие мазнуло по лицу, щёку окатило горячим. Кусанаги снова щёлкнул зажигалкой – и в следующую секунду четверых из нападавших отбросило тяжело бьющим об асфальт ярко-красным огненным кнутом. Пятый, стоявший ближе к стене, успел пригнуться. С диким криком, двигаясь слишком быстро для человека, он бросился на Кусанаги,.  
– Так ты стрейн, – только и успел воскликнуть Кусанаги. Тело отреагировало мышечной памятью: правая рука до хруста сдавила глотку подбежавшего стрейна, не позволяя тому подобраться ближе, левый кулак со всей силы ударил в солнечное сплетение. Ногу чуть выше колена обожгло то ли болью, то ли нестерпимым холодом, но Кусанаги уже впечатывал согнувшегося пополам стрейна затылком в асфальт. Раздался глухой треск, и нападавший затих. Двое других так же неподвижно лежали поодаль и слегка дымились. Четвёртый улепётывал, сильно хромая и отчаянно скуля. Последний остался сидеть на асфальте, неестественно подогнув ногу. Вертя в руках зажигалку, Кусанаги подошёл ближе. Ублюдок плюнул в него, но слюна со злым шипением испарилась в бушующей ауре Кусанаги.  
– Чем вам не угодил этот безобидный чинуша? – Тип грязно выругался и плюнул ещё раз. Кусанаги вздохнул: – В общем…  
Но договорить он не смог: одновременно с хриплым окриком Мунакаты в спину Кусанаги вонзился нож. Охнув, Кусанаги упал на колени, прижимая ладонью зажигалку к земле и вышибая из неё алые искры. Множась, они почти мгновенно объяли его руку до локтя. Тонкими потрескивающими нитями пламя потянулось в две стороны – на подонка, сидевшего перед Кусанаги, и того, кто напал сзади. Добравшись до них, огонь, словно раздразнённая змея, заскользил по их телам, впиваясь в плоть и прожигая её насквозь. Стены тупика отразили животные крики ужаса и боли. Пламя, подчиняясь воле Кусанаги, безжалостно вгрызалось в людей, не оставляя от них ни крови, ни костей, ни пепла.

Видимо, Кусанаги ненадолго отключился, потому что следующее, что он увидел, был изрядно потрёпанный Мунаката, с явным усилием склонившийся над ним.  
– Можешь идти?  
Кусанаги пошевелился. Спину с правой стороны жгло горячечной болью, бедро онемело. Не глядя, Кусанаги ощупал его, но крови не ощутил. Странно.  
– Ногу не чувствуешь?  
– Вроде того, – поморщился Кусанаги.  
– Тот стрейн размахивал чем-то вроде биты из сухого льда. У меня онемение уже почти прошло. Покажи спину.  
Кусанаги усмехнулся и порадовался, что усмешка не отозвалась болью в лёгких - значит, есть шанс, что лезвие скользнуло вдоль рёбер, не задев внутренние органы. Спиной к Мунакате он не повернулся, стал сам осторожно подниматься на ноги.  
– Не доверяешь?  
– Достаточно на сегодня я её подставлял, – жёстко ответил Кусанаги, встал, стараясь держать вес на здоровой ноге, и вежливо улыбнулся: – Сам-то как?  
Мунаката поправил треснувшие очки и выпрямился.  
– Пожалуй, я провожу тебя.  
Короткий смешок Мунаката принял с непроницаемым лицом. Кусанаги махнул рукой на прощание, но сделал только пару шагов: онемевшая нога подвернулась, и он упал на колено, неловко его подвернув. Выругавшись себе под нос и отдышавшись, Кусанаги молча принял протянутую руку. Вторая у Мунакаты нещадно тряслась, так что он прижимал её к груди.  
– Два инвалида...  
– Прошу заметить, что я, в отличие от тебя, в состоянии перемещаться самостоятельно.  
– Разве что на чистом упрямстве.  
– И тем не менее.  
До квартиры Кусанаги добрались быстро. Вахтёр, к счастью, спал, когда они, израненные, грязные и еле ползущие, вошли в подъезд.  
– Ключи в правом кармане, – выдавил сквозь зубы Кусанаги. В тусклом свете лифта его искривлённое болью лицо казалось жёлтым, как воск. – Не могу рукой пошевелить.  
– Стоило всё же осмотреть рану, – хмуро заметил Мунаката, выуживая из брюк связку ключей.  
– Нижний - самый длинный, верхний - чёрный, – выдохнул Кусанаги, практически выпадая из лифта и прижимаясь здоровым плечом к стене рядом с нужной дверью.  
Мунаката забренчал связкой, отпер замки и остановился, глядя на Кусанаги. Тот сделал учтивый приглашающий жест, зашёл следом и захлопнул дверь.  
Это была квартира-студия, довольно просторная, с двумя большими окнами и видом на район, контролируемый Хомрой. Между окнами стояла большая кровать, у противоположной стены была оборудована кухня. Хозяин направился в кухонную зону, включил там весь свет и, морщась, достал с одной из открытых полок большой ящик – как выяснилось, с медикаментами.  
– Алкоголь не предлагаю. Пока.  
– Мне что-нибудь от столбняка, пожалуйста. И пару пластырей, если можно.  
– Как пожелаете.  
– Но сначала разденься.  
Кусанаги снова поморщился, однако на этот раз послушался. Не без помощи Мунакаты снял рубашку, хотя, наверное, проще было её разрезать. Всё равно она уже никуда не годилась.  
– Ну как? – спокойно поинтересовался он, услышав тяжёлы вздох за плечом.  
– Нужны бинты, антисептик, ножницы и, желательно, всё-таки что-нибудь спиртное.  
– Плохо дело?  
– Не смертельно.  
Заставив Кусанаги сесть на один из трёх высоких табуретов, Мунаката принялся за обработку раны. Ему было не впервой: после облав на стрейнов частенько приходилось оказывать первую помощь пострадавшим. Ещё бы у самого голова не кружилась, и рука бы слушалась как надо…  
Кусанаги молча терпел, только часто прикладывался к бутылке с коньяком.  
– Обычно это делаю я.  
– Что?  
– Штопаю.  
– Подними руки.  
Он обмотал рёбра Кусанаги бинтом, закрепил концы и заставил немного подвигаться, чтобы убедиться, что повязка не слишком тугая и не слишком слабая.  
– Благодарю, – протянул Кусанаги на диалекте. Тяжело поднялся с табурета, пробежал пальцами по обрывкам бинтов, испачканных в крови, и выжидательно посмотрел на Мунакату. – Ну?  
– Что?  
– Раздевайся же. Тебя тоже надо обработать.  
– Пустяки. Не мог бы ты одолжить свой телефон? Нужно позвонить в «Скипетр», чтобы приехали и зачистили место происшествия.  
– Я им уже скинул анонимку.  
– Когда?!  
– В лифте. – Видя откровенное недоверие на лице собеседника, Кусанаги достал свой смартфон и продемонстрировал сообщение.  
– Ойа.  
– Раздевайся.  
Ради приличия побуравив Кусанаги нечитаемым взглядом ещё пару секунд, Мунаката всё-таки соизволил снять куртку.  
– Как ты собираешься меня осматривать, если рукой пошевелить не можешь?  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Грубо.  
– Если не разденешься сейчас же, будет хуже, – Кусанаги устал, ему совершенно не хотелось препираться, тем более что особым терпением он никогда и не отличался. А ещё его потихоньку начало накрывать. Если бы он не подоспел вовремя, Мунакату наверняка убили бы: те стрейны были настроены серьёзно. Причём это были не местные стрейны: район был Красный, свои бы не рискнули нападать на бывшего Синего короля, зная, что у него с Хомрой мирное соглашение.  
– Что же ты им такого сделал? – спросил Кусанаги, осматривая покрытую синяками и ссадинами спину.  
– Пару лет назад убил за неповиновение власти их лидера, – без каких-либо эмоций в голосе ответил Мунаката.  
Кусанаги смочил аккуратно сложенный бинт и начал смывать с бледной кожи пот, кровь и грязь.  
– Верные какие, – хмыкнул он.  
Как бы нелепо это ни было, но Мунакате повезло больше, чем ему: нападавшие не успели нанести ему серьёзных ранений –, отпинали, поцарапали ножами, и только. Тоцуку так же избивали не единожды, Кусанаги насмотрелся на такое и знал, что опасности для жизни в таких побоях нет. Ну, разве что дубинкой этой странной, которая онемение вызывала, Мунакату несколько раз приложили, но рука у него уже почти не тряслась, так что и в этом плане переживать не стоило. Казалось бы, тут и можно было вздохнуть спокойно, но на душе у Кусанаги почему-то всё равно было очень паршиво.  
– Я знал, что они меня выслеживают.  
Степень паршивости резко возросла.  
– Но? – напряжённо спросил Кусанаги.  
– Это их суд, - смиренно произнёс Мунаката.  
Ох и зря он это сказал. Кровь ударила Кусанаги в голову, алкоголь, откат и гнев шибанули разом. Он сжал свободный кулак, пальцами другой руки с силой вдавливая последний пластырь в предплечье. Мунаката зашипел.  
– Поэтому, не окажись я рядом, ты бы молча позволил им забить себя до смерти?  
Мунаката ничего не ответил.  
– Смерти ищешь? Не надоело ещё воздаяния ждать?  
– Я его убил.  
Понеслась заезженная пластинка.  
– И спас сотни тысяч людей! – Кусанаги взорвался моментально, как его собственный огненный шарик. – Вот уж точно никогда не думал, что буду тебя перед тобой же оправдывать!  
– И не надо…  
– Кретин! Больше года прошло, да ты уже и не король даже – хватит мусолить одно и то же, сколько можно-то?!  
– Вот именно, – тихо сказал Мунаката, поднимаясь с табурета.  
– Что ещё?! – Кусанаги полыхал. Может быть, буквально, потому что телу, особенно голове, стало невыносимо жарко. Его бесила зацикленность Мунакаты на убийстве Микото, бесило то, что он при каждом удобном и неудобном случае напоминал ему о том дне, который Кусанаги и рад был бы забыть, да не мог. И было что-то ещё… но что?..  
– То, что я больше не король. Я должен был погибнуть, как он, но я выжил. Это несправедливо.  
Кусанаги задохнулся на полуслове. В один пьяно растянувшийся момент он чувствовал так много противоречивого, что не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Руки сами толкнули Мунакату в грудь. Тот приложился спиной к стене, издав короткий болезненный вскрик, почему-то ещё больше разозливший Кусанаги.  
– Ты!.. Неблагодарный сукин сын!.. Мы столько усилий приложили, чтобы спасти ваши королевские задницы, особенно твою – учитывая, что ты, задолбыш, сам себя довёл до края! И после всего этого, после стольких жертв ты вот так просто готов издохнуть, как вшивая псина, в подворотне?!  
Мунаката холодно посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
Кусанаги сам не понял, как ударил. С разбитой губы Мунакаты снова засочилась кровь, щека покраснела.  
– Так давай я тебя сожгу к ебене матери, раз тебе насрать на свою жизнь, на то, какой ценой мы её спасли, на клан, который за тобой готов идти куда угодно, – дрожа от ярости, прорычал Кусанаги, неосознанно приближая своё лицо к Мунакате. Тот нервным движением слизнул кровь с губы – и молчал. Долбанный мазохист.  
– Давай, – наконец хрипло выдавил он, неотрывно глядя взбесившемуся хомровцу в глаза.  
Кусанаги ударил его головой. В глазах потемнело, он покачнулся, инстинктивно хватаясь здоровой рукой за Мунакату. Тот не удержался на ногах и повалился сверху. Сказать, что из Кусанаги дух вышибло, когда он упал на перебинтованную спину, – это ничего не сказать. Несколько жутких секунд он не мог вдохнуть от боли, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Мунаката, чудом умудрившийся не рухнуть на него плашмя, шипел и кусал без того истерзанную губу: удар пришёлся на колени и локти, которым сегодня и так досталось. Он скатился с надсадно кашляющего Кусанаги, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Когда боль в спине немного утихла, Кусанаги не без труда сел и сказал, не глядя на своего гостя:  
– У меня нет запасного футона. Но кровать большая. Впрочем, могу предложить постелить на полу, но это форменный садизм для обоих, учитывая то, как нас помяли.  
– Я бы хотел воспользоваться ванной. – Мунаката машинально потянулся поправить очки, и только коснувшись переносицы, вспомнил, что то, что от них осталось, осталось на столе.  
Безупречно вежливый в баре, сейчас Кусанаги молча указал рукой на дверь. Когда Мунаката включил воду, Кусанаги доплёлся до кровати, лёг на живот и случайно уснул. Да так крепко, что не услышал чужих шагов и не ощутил чужого присутствия под боком. Хотя утром он проснулся от шуршания в коридоре, но виду не подал. Пролежал с закрытыми глазами, пока не щёлкнул замок на входной двери, и снова отключился.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они всё ещё не переспали, но уже намного ближе к этому :smirk:

Разбудила его какофония громких звуков: орал телефон, визжал звонок на двери, вдобавок кто-то по ней отчаянно барабанил. Кусанаги взглянул на часы: половина третьего. Он давным-давно должен был быть в баре. Будильник надрывался стандартной мелодией. Еле нащупав пиликающий смартфон в изголовье, Кусанаги выключил его вовсе. Но желанной тишины он не добился: теперь из коридора доносились крики:  
– Кусанаги-сан! Кусанаги-сан! Отзовитесь! Кусанаги-сан, вы живой?!  
– Господа, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, перестаньте пугать жильцов! Кусанаги-сан вчера не возвращался, я же вам…  
Кусанаги поморщился. Голова на удивление не болела. Он пошевелился, осторожно потянулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Бедро больше не немело, ссадины на ладони хорошо затянулись. Рана на спине ныла, но не так сильно, как вчера. Из-за таких мелочей он мертвецки проспал почти двенадцать часов - а в былые времена ему бы хватило и четырёх часов. «Жаль, что я всё-таки не Росомаха», – мысленно улыбнулся Кусанаги и аккуратно поднял себя с кровати. Накинув банный халат, чтобы не пугать своих незваных гостей видом перебинтованного торса, он пошёл открывать дверь.  
Быстро убедив встревоженного вахтёра, что всё в полном порядке, он втащил Яту и Камамото в квартиру. В двух словах объяснив, из-за чего не пришёл в бар, Кусанаги повелел устроить в "Хомре" внеплановый выходной. Конечно, это отразится на месячной выручке – всё-таки суббота, – но работать в таком состоянии он не смог бы.  
– Мы могли бы справиться, – как бы невзначай протянул Камамото.  
Кусанаги на это ответил очень_вежливой_улыбкой_с_прищуром. Камамото тут же прикусил язык, вдобавок получив от Яты многозначительно тычок локтем.  
– Напишете на вывеске, что внеплановый учёт товара проводится. Искренние извинения и прочее. Только пишите аккуратно и без ошибок!  
– Есть! – хором гаркнули парни, и на том Кусанаги с ними распрощался, напоследок попросив удержать Анну от визита к нему.  
Он хотел побыть один.  
На кухонном столе не оказалось вчерашних грязных бинтов. Судя по отсутствию мусорного мешка, господин Синий любезно всё это выбросил. А вот их очки лежали на прежнем месте. Надев свои и не притрагиваясь к чужим, Кусанаги прошёл к холодильнику, не имея желания задумываться, почему Мунаката не выкинул свою пару вместе с бинтами: починить их можно было разве что волшебной палочкой.  
Аппетита не было, поэтому его выбор для позднего завтрака ограничился фруктовым молоком. Кусанаги не очень его любил, но покупал по привычке, от которой не хотел избавляться.  
Добравшись до ванной, он снял ослабшие бинты и, насколько сумел, осмотрел рану. За ночь порез хорошо затянулся, оставив свежий розовый рубец и сочный синяк вокруг него. Неплохо. Можно и под душ забраться. Бросив напоследок хмурый взгляд на чистую, без метки клана, лопатку, Кусанаги отвернулся от зеркала и открыл воду.

Часы показывали четверть первого ночи, когда в дверь позвонили. Кусанаги открыл, не глядя в глазок: он и так знал, кто пришёл.  
– Добрый вечер.  
– И вам, господин Синий, – вежливо ответил Кусанаги, впрочем, не торопясь отодвигаться и впускать гостя в дом. Ему не нужна была очередная порция полоскания мозгов, не в его собственной квартире точно.  
– Как ваши раны? – поинтересовался Мунаката, бегло оглядев Кусанаги с головы до ног.  
– Спасибо, ничего. А ваши?  
– Зажили.  
Везучий сопляк, подумал Кусанаги, надевая дежурную улыбку и машинально крутя в пальцах зажигалку.  
– Я очень рад.  
– Я пришёл за очками, – немного помолчав, сказал непрошенный гость.  
– Ах, верно, верно, ваши очки… Минутку, пожалуйста…  
Кусанаги суетливо нырнул в квартиру, прикрыв, но не захлопнув входную дверь. Едва он взял очки со стола, как почуял чужое присутствие. Резко развернувшись, он едва не столкнулся с Мунакатой лбами.  
– Ваши очки.  
Мунаката посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, игнорируя протянутую руку.  
– Что-нибудь не так?  
За прошедшие сутки Мунаката исчерпал лимит терпения Кусанаги. Пополнить этот ресурс он ещё не успел, а незваный гость своим поведением и вообще присутствием с каждой минутой раздражал всё больше.  
– Я должен был поблагодарить тебя за помощь.  
– Ну что вы, не стоит, – холодно сказал Кусанаги.  
– Да, действительно. Не стоит.  
Его прямой взгляд просто бесил. Кусанаги щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
– Тогда ваша миссия окончена. Забирайте очки и уходите из моего дома. Я вас, к тому же, не приглашал.  
– Почему ты не прошёл мимо?  
Кусанаги помолчал. Медленно положил очки обратно на стол и негромко ответил, глядя мимо Мунакаты.  
– Потому что лучше один день на этом свете, чем тысяча на том.  
Так раньше говорил его беспутный дядюшка, но лишь недавно Кусанаги в полной мере понял значение этих слов. Но напрасно он понадеялся, что, получив ответ, бывший король наконец удалится.  
– Если вы ждёте нравоучений или ещё чего-то в этом духе, то напрасно, – с нарочитой виноватостью развёл Кусанаги руками.  
– Я не за этим пришёл, – почти устало сказал Мунаката, опускаясь на стул. Кусанаги возвёл глаза к потолку и потянулся за сигаретами. Вытащив последнюю, он прихватил её губами и медленно сжал пустую пачку в кулаке. Огонёк зажигалки с едва слышным шипением поджёг бумагу. Совсем не похожий на их с Микото пламя.  
– Мне его не хватает.   
Оказывается, Мунаката тоже смотрел на огонь. До Кусанаги даже не сразу дошло, что тот сейчас сказал. А когда дошло, брови поползли вверх. Всё время, все эти долгие месяцы Мунаката только и делал, что поносил Микото. Конечно, ясно было, что он скучал по нему, но сам Мунаката ни разу в этом не признался. И на тебе, такое откровение. Вот только сейчас оно было неуместным, и к ответным душевным излияниям Кусанаги был готов в ещё меньшей степени, чем к психоанализу своего незваного гостя. Пока он подбирал слова, которыми сумел бы по возможности мягко выпроводить капитана восвояси, Мунаката продолжил:  
– Ты не знаешь, каково это – ощущать рядом равную тебе силу. Тебе не знакомо её бремя – ты мог только слышать о нём. Ты не знаешь эйфорию от того, что ты можешь ударить – и встретишь ответный удар, и рука, наносящая его, не дрогнет. Его хаос, останавливающий моё созидание. Его пламя… – Он не договорил, осёкся на полуслове, поджав губы.   
Кусанаги отвернулся от него. Действительно, он не мог знать всех тягот, испытываемых королями, но всё же знал достаточно. Они с Микото вместе учились овладевать и контролировать силу – пусть неравную, но всё-таки единую для обоих. Они дрались, осваивали способы усмирения бушующего внутри них огня, и поначалу между ними даже не ощущалось особой разницы, потому что вся мощь Красного короля обрушилась на Микото не сразу. Кусанаги и Тоцука ощущали перемены в своём друге, доставали его расспросами, принуждая рассказывать о том, что он переживал, о том, чего сами не могли угадать.  
Поток воспоминаний прервался под неожиданно жадным взглядом Мунакаты.  
– Оно отражается в твоих глазах.  
От того, как Мунаката это произнёс, Кусанаги пробрало холодком. Его гость выглядел как наркоман накануне ломки. На своём веку бармена он таких повидал немало.  
– Что? – переспросил он, хотя и так прекрасно понял. Тянул время.  
– Его пламя. Я вижу его в твоих глазах, – Мунаката медленным жестом, будто воздух вокруг него загустел, показал на лицо Кусанаги, а затем на руки: – Оно есть на кончиках твоих пальцев. И я видел его вчера ночью.  
Мунаката потянулся к нему, вставая со стула.  
– Где твоя метка? Никогда её не видел. Куда он тебе её поместил?  
– Это тебя не касается, – Кусанаги хотел отступить, но заставил себя стоять на месте.  
– Покажи, – потребовал Мунаката, надвигаясь на него голодной пантерой.  
– Ты мне не король, Мунаката. – Имя, перекатившееся на языке, прозвучало почти так же, как его произносил Микото. Не нарочно, но капитан Синих всё равно вздрогнул. – И я объективно сильнее тебя. Поэтому не мог бы ты уйти, пока я прошу вежливо?  
– Знаешь, как ощущается в одном теле слияние двух стихий? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот, немного склонив голову набок. – Когда его дикое пламя врывается в тело, борясь и танцуя с твоей собственной силой?  
Сердце Кусанаги пропустило удар. Он неровным движением затушил сигарету в пепельнице. А Мунаката продолжал:  
– Когда всё, что от тебя требуется, – поддаться? Потому что это единственный способ не взорвать себя вместе с ним.  
Мунаката наступал с каждым словом, а Кусанаги, забыв о том, что может дать отпор, пятился назад, пока не наткнулся на стену.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь о тоске по нему, рыцарь Красного клана, – прозвучало то ли с досадой, то ли с горькой насмешкой. Его руки обхватили плечи Кусанаги. Мунаката стоял слишком близко, смотрел слишком открыто, так, словно выворачивал наизнанку собственную душу.  
– Уходи, – глухо сказал Кусанаги, то ли советуя, то ли угрожая. Довольно признаний на сегодня, довольно осточертевшего потока жалоб и страданий этого человека. Он не обязан выслушивать всю эту фигню ещё и у себя дома, после того, как из-за этого ноющего переростка ему продырявили спину. Чужие руки на плечах были тяжёлыми и холодными, Кусанаги отцепил их от себя почти брезгливо. Раздражение, ненадолго задвинутое удивлением, возвращалось сторицей, Мунаката ощущался чужеродным предметом в интерьере и без того не самого уютного дома. Он перехватил запястья Кусанаги, прижимая их к стене:  
– Не раньше, чем ты дашь мне его силу, – выдохнул он ему в лицо.  
Кусанаги взъярился моментально. Стряхнув руки поехавшего крышей Мунакаты, он отпихнул его от себя, но встретил нешуточное сопротивление. Пользуясь небольшим превосходством положения, Мунаката навалился на него всем весом, пригвождая обратно к стене. Спину прорезало болью, которая только распалила злость. Кусанаги вспыхнул.  
– Ойа. Так ты испортишь собственную квартиру, – насмешливо произнёс Мунаката, выразительно оглядывая Кусанаги.  
Кусанаги моргнул и посмотрел вниз. Его сжатые кулаки были объяты пламенем – точь-в-точь как когда-то у Микото, – которое пока робко облизывало стену позади него. Пусть всё здесь и было обработано огнезащитными составами, рисковать не стоило. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов, Кусанаги постарался немного успокоиться. Пламя погасло, но желание прибить Мунакату никуда не делось. Тот, словно понимая мысли, высокомерно ухмыльнулся и упёрся рукой в стену над плечом Кусанаги. И получил в челюсть. Усмешка исчезла. Второй удар Мунаката заблокировал. Ещё замах, снова блок и ответный удар. Кусанаги отклонился, и в тот момент, когда кулак Мунакаты вмазался в стену, он уже бил ногой по колену, роняя соперника на пол. Падая, Мунаката вскинул ногу, делая подсечку, и Кусанаги рухнул следом, едва не разбив нос о выставленный локоть.  
Они дрались, перекатываясь по полу, как дворовые мальчишки, пока совершенно не выдохлись. Немного отдышавшись, Кусанаги сел, привалившись к столу, и принялся шарить по нему в поисках сигарет. Потом вспомнил, что скурил последнюю, чертыхнулся. В руку ткнулась измятая пачка и обычная зажигалка. В спёртом воздухе уже запахло чужим дымом. Кусанаги затянулся, без стеснения рассматривая Мунакату. У того содрана кожа на локте, разорван ворот джемпера, а на щеке расцветает качественный синяк. Сам Кусанаги выглядит не лучше: повязка на рёбрах сбилась, подбородок стянуло корочкой подсохшей крови, и к тому же он ушиб раненную спину, да так, что каждый вдох отдавал противной болью. Он нехотя потащился в ванную, смыл кровь, вытекшую из разбитой губы, проверил, целы ли зубы. Вернулся обратно, кинул маленькое полотенце, пропитанное холодной водой, Мунакате, который усердно отдирал прилипшие волокна продранного джемпера от ссадины на локте.  
Заначка собственных сигарет нашлась на балконе. Кусанаги неспешно выкурил две подряд. Ночное небо затянуто чёрными тучами, далеко на западе идёт гроза. В голове у Кусанаги пусто, в теле – остаточная боль и усталое гудение. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Мунаката спал, сидя на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Вздохнув, Кусанаги потряс его за плечо и молча указал на кровать, объясняя это себе как акт почти христианского человеколюбия и великодушия и старательно задвигая мысль о том, что ему просто не хочется больше оставаться в одиночестве.


End file.
